I. Field
The following description relates to electronic display technology, in general, and to backlight and liquid crystal drivers in liquid crystal display (LCD) systems, in general.
II. Background
The proliferation of LCD systems using backlights has increased significantly with the onslaught of consumer portable devices such as cell phones and personal digital assistants. In conventional systems, the intensity of the backlight is not changed as backlights have typically been single light sources. The singularity of the light sources used has prevented the ability to control portions of the backlight to emit light at different intensities or to control the backlight to any extent beyond merely turning the backlight on and off. Such limited use of the backlight and predominant reliance on controlling the LCD unit of the LCD system has resulted in LCD systems that provide poor contrast and fail to utilize the full range of human vision. Accordingly, there is a desire for systems, circuits and methods for contrast enhancement in LCD systems. Additionally, integrated circuits that can drive LCD backlights and liquid crystal transmission are proposed.